A semente é forte
by MaryMyself
Summary: Teoria de conspiração para explicar um fato estranhíssimo sobre a família Black. Druella conta a história de como Narcissa nasceu e como as famílias de sangue puro são estreleçadas. (A frase que dá nome à fic é tirada de Guerra dos Tronos e, para quem conhece a série, tem um contexto bem parecido com o da fic. A imagem de capa não é de minha autoria, essa eu achei no google)


Não sei se o que dizem sobre sogras é verade, mas eu não tinha muita afeição à minha. Irma Black era uma mulher astuta e esperta, mas tinha a terrível mania de reproduzir velhos ditados e bordões. De dois desses ditados, especialmente, eu discordava com todas as minhas fibras, mesmo que nunca tivesse lhe dito isso. O primeiro era que se casar com um Black era a melhor coisa que se podia pedir. Confesso que eu também pensava assim quando mais jovem, mas essa metalidade se dissolveu depois de certo tempo casada com Cygnus. Não, eu não fui feliz em meu casamento. Cygnus era distante, não se importava nada comigo, não comparecia o suficiente. Eu até me divertia dando ordem aos elfos, mas não era a imagem de bom casamento que eu tinha em mente.

O segundo ditado do qual eu discordava era que uma mãe que vive o suficiente para ver seus filhos se casarem com bons puro sangue podia considerar-se feliz. Eu vivi para ver duas de minhas filhas se casarem com homens de sangue tão puro quanto se podia ter (já que Andrômeda, meu desgosto, fugiu de casa e nunca mais deu as caras), e juro que preferia ter morrido antes disso.

Isso não significa, contudo, que eu discordasse de tudo que Irma falava. Havia um de seus ditados com o qual eu fui obrigada a concordar: a semente é forte. Ela disse isso, cheia de orgulho e prazer, quando Bellatrix e Andrômeda nasceram ambas com todas as características que se espera de quem carrega o sangue Black. Cabelos escuros e sedosos, pálpebras pesadas, mandíbula marcda e lábios finos. Quase nada havia nelas dos Rosier, nem meus cabelos cor de mel, nem meus lábios grossos.

Minha sogra morreu pouco depois do nascimento de Andrômeda. Foi um golpe de sorte para mim pois, se ela tivesse vivido um pouco mais, teria percebido quando comecei a trair Cygnus. Agora que já estou velha e à beira da morte, não tenho mais receios em admitir o que eu fiz. Meu marido mal se lembrava da minha existência, e não pude deixar de me apaixonar quando encontrei Abraxas Malfoy. Ele, sim, me dava valor, me dava carinho. Vivemos uma paixão intensa e perigosa.

Ainda me lembro dos seus beijos, e seus cabelos loiros entre meus dedos. Acho que o que eu mais gostava de Abraxas era o quanto ele era diferente de Cygnus.

Então nasceu minha terceira filha. Quando o bebê recém-nascido foi colocado em meu seio, a primeira coisa que fiz foi correr minha mão sobre seus cabelos ralos e claros como ouro.

- Puxou a você, Druella. - foi o que Cygnus me disse, não muito contente, quando viu seus cabelos loiros. Ele não prestara atenção às palavras da própria mãe: a semente é forte.

"Puxou ao pai", foi o que pensei. Convenci Cygnus a me deixar escolher seu nome, e a chamei de Narcissa. Não queria que ela tivesse nome de estrela, ela não era uma Black. Nem preciso dizer que mimei Narcissa muito mais que as outras duas. Todos achavam que eu o fazia porque ela era minha caçula, mal sabiam eles. Bellatrix não se ressentia pela distribuição desigual de carinho, ela sempre foi muito independente e sempre tinha a atenção de todos, não precisava da minha. Andrômeda reclamva por vezes, mas irmãs do meio têm que aprender a não se destacar, e ela se desgrudou da família assim que dicidiu que não queria ficar em segundo plano.

O ditado de Irma estava quase correto. Eu teria sido uma mãe feliz se tivesse vivido o suficiente para criar minhas meninas e ver Bella se casar com um Lestrange. O que realmente me destruiu foi ver minha Narcissa crescer e casar-se com seu meio-irmão.

Dizem que as famílias de sangue puro são todas interligadas de algum modo. A verdade é que quem diz isso não faz nem ideia do quanto.

...

N/A: não me pergunte por que eu escrevi isso, mas eu sempre achei que a Cissy não fosse filha do Cygnus, e aí essa ideia ridícula e sinistra surgiu na minha cabeça, eu só tinha que escrever. Podem me chamar de doida.


End file.
